ABSTRACT ? PROMOTION AND DISSEMINATION CORE The Promotion and Dissemination Core is committed to increasing awareness of and compliance with the current federal data-sharing requirements, and increasing capacity of disability and rehabilitation researchers to obtain, manage, and analyze large datasets. Greater availability and broader use of existing datasets will foster collaborative opportunities and expedite research to improve outcomes for people with disabilities. Our program will provide comprehensive education and training resources for disability and rehabilitation investigators interested in finding and using previously-collected research data as well as those interested in making their data available to others in the field. We propose the following three Aims: Aim 1. Expand the scope and enhance the utility of our Data Directory and other instructional material to help researchers find and access disability- and rehabilitation-related datasets. Aim 2. Provide educational activities covering fundamental skills and common challenges in secondary analysis of large data. Aim 3. Describe various options and develop best-practices guidelines for archiving and sharing research data with other investigators. To achieve these aims we will: 1) Continue to collaborate with investigators from the Employment and Disability Institute at Cornell University to grow the large interactive directory describing the content and availability of existing datasets containing potentially relevant information for disability and rehabilitation researchers; 2) Continue to cover a broad range of modern data management and analysis issues that are essential for effective analysis of large datasets, but are not traditionally taught in research design and methodology courses in disability and rehabilitation graduate degree curricula; and 3) Collaborate with investigators from the Inter-university Consortium for Political and Social Research (ICPSR) at the University of Michigan to facilitate data sharing by disability and rehabilitation researchers. The Promotion and Dissemination Core Director and Co-director were both integral in the prior R24 Center grant activities and are accomplished disability and rehabilitation researchers and educators. Moreover, the consortium partner institutions ? UTMB, Cornell University, and University of Michigan ? are true leaders in the three fundamental elements of using large data for disability and rehabilitation research described in our Aims. Collectively, we have the personnel, infrastructure, resources, and expertise to provide unique learning opportunities for and broad dissemination to the disability and rehabilitation research community.